pixarcarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Disney Infinity
Disney INFINITY is a video game from Disney Interactive Studios, released on August 18, 2013.Disney launches Infinity video game that costs more than an iPad MiniDisney Announces New Gaming Universe Disney InfinityDisney Infinity Delayed Until August Similar to Skylanders, the video game uses collectible figurines that are then synthesized within the game, allowing for characters from Disney and Pixar properties (including Cars) to interact and go on adventures. There are discussions to use characters from other properties owned by Disney such as the Marvel Universe and Star Wars, but nothing has been decided yet.Disney Infinity developer says Star Wars, Marvel characters under discussion, but not decided Marvel characters from The Avengers, Spider-Man and Guardians of the Galaxy were included in the second edition, while characters from Star Wars and additional Marvel characters were added to the third and final edition. The game was released for PC, Wii, Xbox 360, Wii U, PlayStation 3 and Nintendo 3DS. It was also released online and on mobile devices. U.K. stores stated that the United Kingdom release of the game wass June 28, 2013. The countdown clock on the U.S. official website indicated the U.S. release would be June 1, 2013. However, on March 14, 2013, it was been announced that the game was been delayed until August 18, 2013 in the United States, August 20 overseas, and August 23 in the United Kingdom. Gameplay The game has the player place their Disney Infinity Figures onto the Disney Infinity Base to jump into the game and come alive in it and do adventures. There are two main modes in the game, Play Set and Toy Box.Disney Infinity preview: Skylanders challenger not the usual toy story Play Set Mode has Disney Infinity Play sets of films. The player takes control of characters and plays as them in original adventures in different worlds. In these worlds, the player battles enemies, solves puzzles, overcomes obstacles and completes a variety of other unique quests. Each play set is essentially a self-contained world, based on a specific movie or series with recognizable characters, gameplays, and storylines. Characters from one world cannot enter into another world, but players can put any character together in Toy Box Mode. Toy Box Mode allows the player to create their own world and stories, similar to Toy Box Mode in Toy Story 3: The Video Game. It also allows the player to mix characters from different franchises. The game has a two-player mode, and four players can play online. The player can also add new Disney Infinity Play sets and Figures, or take their Disney Infinity experience to a whole new level with Disney Infinity Power Discs - an all new way to unlock character powers, fun gadgets and new ways to customise their world. Packaging The game will be included in a Starter Set, with the Disney Infinity Base for the figures, the figures of Captain Jack Sparrow from Pirates of the Caribbean, Sulley from Monsters, Inc. and Mr. Incredible from The Incredibles, the play sets of the three films, a Power Disc and unique web codes to unlock content online. The Infinity Base has two round spots to place figurines, and a hexagonal spot to place world discs. When the figurines are placed on the Infinity Base, the characters are imported into the game, while world discs unlock Play Sets. Other figures and play sets are sold separately (including Cars, which will be released at launch), and more will be released throughout 2013. The price of the Starter Pack will be $74.99. Individual figures will be $12.99 each. 3-Packs will be $29.99 each. The Power Discs will be $5 each. Characters This is a list of the Cars characters who appear in the game, according to the trailer, videos and concept art.Disney Infinity Revealed—Features Wreck-It Ralph, Jack Skellington, Davy Jones, and More!Exclusive Disney Infinity Wave 1 Hands-On *Mater *Lightning McQueen *Finn McMissile *Holley Shiftwell *Francesco Bernoulli *Luigi *Grem *Tractors *Guido *Chick Hicks *Fillmore *Stanley *Flo *Ramone Trivia *The international trailers include a few alternate shots from the game. *The song playing in the trailer is Nero's Me & You. External Links * infinity.disney.com: Official website. Site went offline in March 2017. Older versions can be viewed at the Internet Archive, such as the version saved on August 19, 2013. * Disney Infinity Wiki Gallery INFINITY-IGN-610x343.jpg 640px-DIcharacters.png 148px-Disney_INFINITY_-_Jack_Sparrow.png 139px-Disney_INFINITY_-_Mr._Incredible.png 175px-Disney_INFINITY_-_Sulley.png screenshot_51514.jpg Disney Infinity -- UK Trailer|Short Trailer DISNEY INFINITY Cars Play Set Trailer|Cars Play Set Trailer carsinfinity0212-610.jpg CarsInToyBox_1.jpg Francesco2.jpg Holly5.jpg Mater2.jpg McQueen3.jpg Francesco4.jpg Mater1.jpg Mater4.jpg McQueen4.jpg disney_infinity_toy_box_screenshot_00_full.jpg disney_infinity_toy_box_screenshot_05_full.jpg disney_infinity_toy_box_screenshot_08_full.jpg disney_infinity_cars_play_set_pack.jpg|''Cars'' Play Set Pack, with Lightning McQueen, Holley Shiftwell and Play Set Piece disney_infinity_cars_play_set_screenshots_01.jpg disney_infinity_cars_play_set_screenshots_02.jpg disney_infinity_cars_play_set_screenshots_03.jpg disney_infinity_cars_play_set_screenshots_04.jpg disney_infinity_cars_play_set_screenshots_05.jpg disney_infinity_cars_play_set_screenshots_06.jpg disney_infinity_cars_play_set_screenshots_07.jpg disney_infinity_cars_play_set_screenshots_08.jpg disney_infinity_cars_play_set_screenshots_09.jpg disney_infinity_cars_play_set_screenshots_10.jpg disney_infinity_cars_play_set_screenshots_11.jpg disney_infinity_cars_play_set_screenshots_12.jpg disney_infinity_cars_play_set_figure_01.jpg|Lightning McQueen and Holley Shiftwell figures, and Cars Play Set Piece on the Infinity Base disney_infinity_cars_play_set_figure_02.jpg|Holley Shiftwell figure disney_infinity_cars_play_set_figure_04.jpg|Lightning McQueen figure disney_infinity_cars_play_set_figure_06.jpg|Mater figure disney_infinity_cars_play_set_figure_08.jpg|Francesco Bernoulli figure DISNEY INFINITY Lightning McQueen|Lightning McQueen trailer DISNEY INFINITY Mater|Mater trailer DISNEY INFINITY Francesco (UK)|Francesco Bernoulli UK trailer DISNEY INFINITY Holley|Holley Shiftwell trailer References Category:Video Games Category:Upcoming